Old Flames
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: On Haitus. Gomen for this
1. Brick?

**My first PowerPuff girl fic. Hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

**Pokey-Oaks high**

16 year old Blossom lightly drummed her perfectly pink French manicured nails, on the desk in her Physics class. Her boyfriend of 3months, Dexter stood at the front droning on about the subject. Blossom rolled her eyes. The lesson plan was too easy, even for Dexter.

"Miss. Utonium, do you have something to add?" Dexter asked slightly annoyed for Blossom's lack of enjoyment. The class snickered.

Blossom shook her head. "Nope. Carry on." Dexter nodded and continued the class without one look at Blossom again.

Blossom was thankful it was the last period of the day. She was itching to finish her English essay. She made plans with Dexter to work in the library. The day she asked if he would, he snobbishly said, "I already did mine."

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students packed up their things and raced out the door.

Blossom stayed in her seat. Dexter walked over, and sat on the edge of her desk. "Ready to go?" Dexter asked affectionately.

She smiled, "Yeah. I still can't believe Mr. Gain let you teach the class."

Dexter nodded, "Me too. It was a good experience though."

Blossom shrugged, "I guess. Let's go." Blossom shoved all of her things in her backpack. She slid out of her desk and held a slender hand out to Dexter. He took it, following Blossom out of the class. Hand in hand they walked to the library.

They found a nice table in the back corner of the library. Blossom pulled out her laptop, and began typing. Dexter started on his Biology homework. Within minutes both Blossom and Dexter had finished their homework.

"That was easy," Dexter snorted, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend.

"Yes it was," Blossom agreed, tapping the table with her nails. Dexter reached out and put his hand on hers. She stopped, and looked at him. His dark blue eyes were hidden by a pair of black glasses. Dexter's red hair hung shy of his chin. "What?"

Dexter leaned forward, and pecked her lips. Blossom blushed.

"That stopped the noise." Blossom's eye twitched.

"I can't believe you!" She exploded. Dexter's eyes widened, "It was a sweet romantic gesture till you said that!"

Dexter sighed, "Aw, come on Blossom, you know I love you."

Blossom grunted, "You have a funny way of showing it."

The librarian shuffled over and scowled. "I expected more from you Miss. Utonium. Making so much noise in a library." She shook her head and left.

"Wow, so weird." Dexter commented, stroking his chin.

"Yeah," Blossom agreed.

**The next day…**

"Hurry up, Bubbles! We can be late again!" Buttercup yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Blossom stood at her sister's side, also waiting impatiently for Bubbles.

Bubbles flew down the stairs, literally. She stopped in front of her sisters and smiled. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pig-tail from the sides of her head. She wore a plaid blue skirt and sapphire blue tank top, along with white flip-flops.

"Ready," She squealed, floating around Blossom and Buttercups heads.

"Finally." Buttercup sighed and started towards the door. Her short black hair was spiked and she wore a cap on top of it. Buttercup wore green cami's and a leather jacket with a green tank top. On her feet were combat boots.

Blossom smiled and followed Buttercup, with Bubbles trialing her. Blossom's scarlet hair was in a high pony tied with her signature red ribbon, that hung well past her knees. She had on a pink sundress with gold flowers on the hem, along with white leggings underneath. She had on white sandals, with tiny pink jewels on them.

All three girls walked to Pokey-Oaks high. Blossom's one shoulder strap backpack hung loosely on one shoulder. Bubbles was skipping beside her, backpack firmly on both shoulders. Buttercup sulked slightly behind her, backpack dragging on the ground.

"Blossom!" Dexter yelled, coming up behind her.

Blossom turned, slightly off guard, "Oh, hey Dex."

Dexter scowled, "Don't call me that. Nicknames are stupid."

Buttercup cleared her throat. Blossom and Dexter glanced at her. "Bubbles and I will head up to the school, now. Bye." Buttercup and Bubbles zoomed off, leaving Blossom with Dexter.

"Sorry Dexter." Blossom apologized. Dexter nodded and reached for Blossom's hand. She accepted and they held hands for the rest of the walk to Pokey-Oaks high.

The morning seemed to be just as usual as always. Nothing to exciting, except Dexter trying to be smarter than Blossom. Er, is smarter than Blossom. Until lunch.

Blossom sat under a Oak tree, reading a book and munching on an apple. She heard a fight brewing with her supersonic hearing. She shrugged assuming it was nothing. Boy was she wrong.

Someone screamed. Blossom's head whipped up in time to see the wall being smashed and Bubbles and Buttercup flew from there, smashing into the ground.

Two people Blossom never thought she'd see again stepped out of the gap in the wall. Boomer and Butch. But they were grown up. Boomer's hair was still golden blonde and spiked, but he looked more mature. Looked. Butch was well, Butch. His black hair was chin length and shaggy. He looked very grown up. Blossom wondered where the third Rowdyruff boy was. Just the small thought of him made Blossom's heart race.

Boomer and Butch started grappling with Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom got up and bolted over. She kicked Boomer in the stomach, and shot a laser at Butch, knocking both off her sisters.

"Blossom! Look out!" Bubbles screamed, before Boomer tackled her again.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist and one cupped her mouth. Blossom felt flames race through her veins. Only one person could have that affect on her.

She bit the hand. He howled and let go. Blossom wiped around and started at her counterpart. Brick.

Blossom gapped. Brick was completely different. His red hair was in a messy pony tail, hanging just below his shoulders. Brick's face was chiseled, his dark crimson eyes glaring at her. His red cap sat backwards on his head. Brick wore a tight red t-shirt, a open hoddie and black pants. Blossom could see the muscles. Brick was muscular, but not too much. It fit his body frame perfectly. Brick was just shy of 6'4. Blossom's face heated.

"Brick?" She asked.

"No, I'm Bob. God, Powderpuff, who do you think I am?" He sneered, crossing his arms.

"I see you haven't changed, at all Brick."

Brick snorted, "Sure, whatever." Then he punched Blossom in the stomach.

Blossom nearly doubled over in pain. Brick was 20 times stronger than before. Her eyes flickered to his face. He sneered and upper-cut her. Blossom flew back hitting Bubbles. Boomer laughed, and picked up Bubbles by a pig-tail. She cried out in pain. Butch had Buttercup in a headlock. She was kicking the air, yelling silently. Brick was advancing on Blossom. Blossom started to crawl away.

"Oh, no you don't." Brick grabbed her ankle, yanking her back. Sirens blared in the background. The RowdyRuff boys ignored it and continued to bring pain to the girls.

Blossom screamed when Brick lifted her off the ground, by her arms. Brick winced at the sounds of Blossom's lungs. Blossom noticed this, so she continued to scream. Brick did the only thing possible to shut her up, without killing her. (Which he really did.) Brick brought Blossom down and pressed his lips to hers. Blossom froze, but then kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Just when Blossom started to get into it, Brick shoved her away. Blossom tumbled several feet.

"Why did you kiss me?" She demanded, hopping to her feet.

"Why did you kiss back?" Brick countered, smirking.

Huge red blotches covered every square inch of her skin. "What?"

Brick's smirk grew, as he sauntered forward. "You liked kissing me didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." Blossom denied, but she knew deep down, she was lying.

"Whatever. I'm bored with beating you up, ruined such a pretty dress. Don't you think, Bloss?" Blossom froze. Brick called her Bloss. No one has ever called her Bloss.

She thawed, "No." Brick shrugged, and kicked off the ground, yelling for Butch and Boomer to follow. They did.

"Wait!" Blossom called. Brick hesitated in mid air.

"What? Miss me already?"

"No," She said, "I was, um, why were you here?"

He snorted, "I go to school here, duh. All of us need an education too. Don't worry, I'll kick your ass tomorrow." The RowdyRuff boys flew off, as the sirens blared in the front of the school.

Blossom sighed and wiped the blood off her chin. They were back. As 17 year old boys. And Blossom first love.

**That was chapter one. I think there might be 5. It was okay, I suppose. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Dreams

**Here's chapter Two. BTW- Dexter is Dexter from the show. I don't like him very much. He freaked me out as a kid. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

Blossom crumpled to the grass, in complete shock. Brick was back. They were back. As if she needed any of this. Bubbles groaned, sitting up. Her right eye was black, with tears dripping down her cheeks. Bubbles lip was torn and a huge gash was on her left temple. Bubbles non black eye flutter closed as she slipped into unconsciousness, sagging to the ground.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, crawling to her fallen sister.

"Is she okay?" Buttercup asked quietly from somewhere to Blossom's left.

Blossom knelt over Bubbles, checking for a pulse. She sighed with relief, when she felt a faint heartbeat. "She's okay."

The sirens were now in front of the school, students pouring out of the hole in the wall and door. Buttercup limped over to her sisters. Blossom gasped as she looked into Buttercup's face. Her face was caked in blood and dirt. Buttercup's face looked like Butch had taken a razor to it, slashing her. Buttercup looked worse than Bubbles, but managed to stand on her feet.

Buttercup smiled meekly at Blossom, "Wow, Brick didn't pound you as hard as Butch and Boomer did to me and Bubbles."

The girls were being swarmed by people now. Many people gasped at the badly beaten Powerpuffs. Blossom had maybe a bruised lip from sucking face with Brick and a few bruises. That's it.

The paramedics pushed through the crowd, gaping at the girls. One called for two stretchers, while the rest started horrified at them. The stretchers arrived a minute later. They picked up Bubbles, laying her on one. She whimpered. Blossom grabbed her hand. Buttercup refused to be put on one, but her legs gave out and she collapsed on the stretcher. The paramedics wheeled the injured girls away.

"Blossom!" Dexter yelled, a few feet away from her.

Blossom let Bubbles hand be pulled away. She faced Dexter, shame upon her flawless features. Dexter's soft blue eyes bore into hers. Blossom kept her eyes locked with his, she felt all his love radiating off him. Guilt washed though her. She dropped her gaze, eyes scanning the field. The principle was on her phone, tone angry and clipped. Students ran around like idiots, enjoying being out of class. Teachers attempted to control them.

"What happened?" Dexter asked, reaching his hand towards her as if to touch her. Blossom was too far away, but flinched.

Dexter dropped his hand, hurt he asked again. "What happened?"

"The RowdyRuff boys." She whispered.

Dexter stepped closer to her, brushing a stray strand scarlet hair behind her ear. Blossom kept herself from flinching, but she stiffened, just a tad.

"They did this?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well at least you're not hurt. You're still very pretty, unlike what your sister's look like." Dexter shrugged nonchalantly.

Blossom tensed, jerking away from him. "I can't believe you! You honestly don't think I'm hurt! And what's worse is that you're basing it on my appearance! My sisters just had the shit beat out of them and your acting like nothing happened! Well look at this!" Blossom yanked the hem of her dress up, smiling with satisfaction when Dexter gasped in horror. Just above her pant waist line was a huge bruise, taking up almost her whole abdomen. Blossom's eyes widened, because she never expected it to be as big as it was. She assumed Brick never hit her that hard.

Dexter's mouth fell open. "Wha—what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, than sighed, "Sorry. I'm just freaked out about everything that happened today."

Dexter nodded, "Okay."

"I'm going to ask if I can leave. I'm not feeling so great." Blossom kissed Dexter on the cheek, and swayed away.

**Later at the Utonium household… **

Blossom collapsed on her bed. The pink silk sheets comforting her. Buttercup and Bubbles were downstairs, the professor waiting hand and foot on them. Blossom drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Blossom sat under a tree, with her head on Dexter's chest. He was gently stroking her hair, whispering sweet things in her ear. Blossom pulled away and tipped her head up, so their lips met in a sweet kiss. Blossom's eyes closed, enjoying Dexter's lips on hers. When they pulled away, Blossom's eyes were still closed. _

_ "Bloss."_

_ Blossom's eyes shot open. Her gaze was met by the leader of the RowdyRuff boys. Brick. His eyes shone with love. _

_ "Brick?" _

_ "Yes?" He murmured, fingering her silky hair._

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ Brick dropped his hand, hurt. "What do you mean, Bloss? We've been dating for 4months now."_

_ "Wha?" She gaped. Brick's red eyes found hers._

_ "What are you talking about? Are you okay, Bloss?" Brick asked._

_ "I'm fine," Blossom finally gave into her dream. _

_ Brick smiled. Blossom gasped. His smile could break hearts. _

_ He brushed his lips against hers, "I love you." Brick kissed Blossom. Blossom kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Blossom's waist. She dug her fingers into his soft hair._

Blossom woke up panting. She just made out with Brick in her dreams. What was going on? Was she falling for Brick, again?

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm sorry. It's just I almost wrote too much, like, I would have given away the next chapter. Don't worry. Blossom is going to deny the feelings, and dream for awhile, so this story will be longer than 5 chapters. She'll stay with Dexter for awhile. More Drama coming up! Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	3. Detention

**Yay! Chapter Three! I'm so excited for some reason! Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGs**

Blossom woke up again panting for the third time that night. She dreamt that she was with Dexter, till he morphed into Brick. No. She denied the even thought of falling for him. Blossom rubbed the sleep away, attempting to forget the dreams. It's not like they mean anything, right? Her eyes flickered to the clock beside her bed. 5:30 am.

"Ugh." She moaned, knowing no own would be awake. Blossom knew that if she tried to go back to sleep, Brick would enter her dreams.

Blossom slid out of bed, feet quietly hitting the floor. Her long hair dragged behind her on the floor as she tip toed to the bathroom in the hall. Closing the door behind her, she striped and hopped in the shower.

10 minutes later, Blossom wrapped a fluffy white towel around her clean body. She checked her reflection in the mirror, sighing with relief when her lips was no longer bruised, along with her abdomen. She walked back to her room, pajama's in her arms.

She flung open the closet and grabbed a pink and black skirt with a red tank top that tied at her neck. She put those on along with pink heels and a white sweater. Blossom pulled the brush through her damp hair hoping that Brick would not be there. Tying her hair in her signature ribbon, she grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs.

Blossom made herself a quick bowl of cereal, glancing at the time. 6. Her family would not be up for another half hour. Blossom was restless, and could not wait for them. Blossom finished and left the bowl on the table. She wrote a quick note to her family, before bolting out the door.

The closer she got to the school, the more guilty she felt. Her stomach knotted, and she felt faint.

Blossom sat down at the same oak tree as yesterday, trying to figure a way to talk to Dexter. Too soon the courtyard started to fill with people. 8 o'clock. She'd been there for two hours and it felt like no time had passed at all. Blossom's eyes scanned the perimeter, looking for a certain RowdyRuff, but two streaks of blue and green came towards her. Buttercup and Bubbles stood in front of their sister—fully healed—scowling.

"Good morning. Nice to see you two looking better." Blossom said causally avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks," Buttercup muttered sarcastically, "What was with the note? Going out? No saying where you'd be! Just going out! Do you know how worried we were?"

"No. I just assumed you knew where I'd be." Blossom shrugged.

Bubbles glared at her sister, "Blossom! You could have been kidnapped for all we knew! It took us forever to find you!" Bubbles shook her head. Her blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders, which was new. She had two blue ribbons tied in her hair on each side of her head. Bubbles wore a blue mini-skirt, with a blue and black stripped shirt, hanging above her belly button. She had on knee high blue socks and blue high tops.

"Sorry," Blossom apologized.

Buttercup's hard glare softened a touch. She had on black short shorts, and a green top hanging just below her breasts. She had black and green stripped knee high socks and once again her black combat boots with lime green laces. She also had a spiked chocker, and a single skull hairpin. "Whatever. Just don't do it again." Blossom hopped to her feet and followed her sisters into the school.

Blossom turned her lock, and it popped open with a click. Bubbles and Buttercup's lockers were beside hers. They chatted quietly. They tensed. The whole corridor was silent, and the doors were swinging shut, as students walked in. Blossom stiffly turned.

The RowdyRuff boys walked in. Boomer sauntered causally, his blonde hair flopping onto his forehead. He wore a blue and black stripped long sleeve with black jeans. He was on the left, smiling stupidly. Butch was in a torn green graphic tea, and dark green cargos, and combat boots. He slouched, with his thumbs in his front pockets. Blossom noted the fact he walked like an 8month old pregnant women. ((Funny story. My teacher said that to a student a few years older than me. So funny.)) And in the middle was Brick. He had on a black long sleeve with a strange star in red as a design. Brick had one of those open red tees on top. He had on baggy blue jeans tied with a black belt. Black shoes and his signature red cap. His hair was in another messy ponytail. He stood tall and had a smirk embedded in his features.

Blossom couldn't help notice how the shirt showed his muscles, and the fact people were cowering at their lockers. Princess blew a kiss at Brick, and Blossom felt her blood boil. At this moment she wanted to rip Princess to shreds and didn't know why. She couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction when Brick ignored her. When the boys past the girls, Brick winked secretly at Blossom and continued to walk. Her face heated.

"What the hell?" Buttercup asked, "Why did Brick wink at you?" Okay, maybe not secretly.

"I don't know!" She said, frustrated that she couldn't control her burning cheeks.

"Okay."

The boys turned the corner and people went back to digging in their lockers.

Blossom sighed, face cooling, and went back to rummaging in her locker. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned.

Princess glared at her, "Brick is mine!"

"What?"

"You heard me Powderpuff! He's mine!" She shouted, shoving Blossom.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled, but both Blossom and Princess ignored her.

"I don't want him! I have a boyfriend!" Blossom yelled back. People started to stare at the girls.

Princess snorted, "Sure, then why did you blush when he winked at you?"

"What? I did not!" Blossom lied.

"Sure, whatever. Just remember, he's my man." And with that, Princess twitched off to go annoy someone else. Everyone once again went back to their lockers.

"What the heck was her problem?" Bubbles asked, expecting no answer.

Blossom shook her head and grabbed her things for chemistry. "I have to get to class. See you at lunch." Blossom slammed her locker door shut and zipped off to class.

In class, Blossom saw that only a few people were there. Dexter was at his table, talking to his lab partner. A few of the other tables were filled, but not many. Looking at Dexter reminded Blossom of the kiss she shared with Brick the other day and guilt returned. She swiftly walked past Dexter to her table in the back. She plopped down in her seat, thankful she didn't have a partner. She didn't want or need one.

Blossom waited impatiently for the bell, gnawing on her lip. Finally, the bell rang and Miss. Keane swept into the room. ((Did I spell that right?))

"Good morning class!" She chirped. Blossom heard the class reply good morning. "We have a new student today!" Blossom's pink eyes widened.

"No," She moaned to quiet for human ears.

"Please welcome Brick Jojo!" Brick slowly came in, eyes gleaming.

Blossom banged her head against the table, in complete horror. The very person she was trying to avoid was in her first class. She lifted up her head to listen to what else Miss. Keane had to say.

"Since there is only one empty seat, Brick you'll have to sit with Blossom." Brick's smirk grew as he walked to Blossom's table.

"Hey pinky." He said pleasantly, taking the seat beside her.

She rolled her eyes, Great, another nickname. "Don't call me that." She scowled.

"Whatever Bloss." Blossom's heart skipped a beat.

Blossom turned her attention to Miss. Keane. Ignoring Brick. She had her hand closest to him in a tight fist. Her knuckles were white. Miss. Keane kept on talking. Blossom's heart faltered when Brick's hand brushed hers. Flames spread. She jerked her hand away, blushing.

She felt Brick's warm breath in her ear, "Falling for me again?"

Blossom bolted up, chair clattering to the ground. The class fell silent. "I am not!"

"Blossom! What is the meaning of this?" Miss. Keane demanded, crossing her arms.

"Him!" Blossom pointed an accusing finger at Brick. He sat in his chair, smiling innocently.

"Enough! Both you and Brick have detention." Brick and Blossom's eyes widened in shock.

"But—" They both started.

"No buts." Miss. Keane said, writing up two detention slips. She quickly walked to their table, placing the slips on the edge.

Blossom took hers with disbelief. Brick shrugged sliding his into his pocket. Blossom held hers like it was a boom. Finally she accepted the fact she had detention with Brick and put the slip in her bag.

For the rest of the day Blossom grudgingly noted that Brick had the same timetable as her, and managed to get a seat near her.

At the end of the day, she angrily walked into detention. The teacher supervising detention, Mr. Gain glanced at Blossom surprised. She glared and slammed the slip on his desk and sat down in the front. A minute or so later, Brick walked in and more calmly placed the detention slip on Mr. Gain's desk, before finding a seat in the back. When the final bell rang, no one else was there.

Mr. Gain stood up, "Okay, so since your both new in detention, the rules are, no talking, no eating, no cell phones, and no music players. I have to leave the room for awhile, so I trust you'll not break the rules." He left the room and Blossom assumed he was heading to his alcohol stash in the teachers' lounge. She sighed and returned her I-pod and cell phone to her backpack.

Blossom felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around and on the desk behind her sat a paper airplane. Blossom sighed and picked it up, unfolding it.

_This is so boring. Don't you think pinky? _

She scowled and glared at Brick, "We've been in here for 5 minutes."

"So? Oh, you broke the rules." He said smugly, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"Dumb ass, we both did."

"Whatever." Brick leaned back into his chair, hands behind his head.

"God, you're so annoying." Blossom groaned.

"Correction, Bloss, my name is Brick, not God." He smirked.

"Ugh! You know what I meant!"

"Did I?" Brick asked, oh so innocently.

She shook her head, "Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"If your 17, why are you in my classes?"

Brick glared at her, "If you haven't noticed, Powderpuff, I've been dead for the past 9 years." Blossom could hear the pain in his voice. Blossom had destroyed him when she was 5. Blossom never wanted to kill Brick, but she had too, in order to save Townsville. But even at the time of being 5, she was in—

"Happy?"

Blossom sighed, "How did you get back?"

Brick snorted, "Him brought us back again. He wanted to mold us into his personal assassins. We disobeyed him and left to live with Mojo again." Blossom was in shock. Brick was sharing things with her. They were mortal enemies after all. Not all the time, a small voice in the back of her head whispered.

"That's horrible." Blossom whispered. Brick sighed sadly.

"That's not even the worst part about being back." He muttered. Blossom looked into his eyes. They were so sad.

It felt like an eternity before either one spoke again. "What?" She breathed.

His eyes hardened again, and the sensitive Brick vanished, "Non of your business."

"Sorry." Blossom said, tone hard again. But inside, she was dying to know what he was going to say.

Mr. Gain stumbled into the class room, clearly drunk. Shocked, Blossom's eyes wandered to the clock. They been in there for an hour, detention was over. "You can leave now." Mr. Gain's words were slurred. He slumped in his desk, falling asleep. Brick flew out of the class, Blossom hot on his trail.

"Brick! Wait!" She yelled, grabbing his wrist.

He jerked away, "What?"

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"Why do you care?" He demanded, glaring at her. Blossom could see un-shed tears glistening in his red eyes.

"Be—" Blossom stopped. Why did she care, anyway?

"Exactly. You don't care. I'm not going to tell you. You should just know, but you're not the Blossom I lo—I knew before at 6. Your different. You have a controlling boyfriend, no friends and nothing better to do then try to control others because you can't control your boyfriend. Figure out your own life before you demand to know what's going on in mine." Brick's words were harsh, but they were true.

"How do know all this? You've been here for two days!"

Brick's tone softened slightly, "Because I know you. Or I thought I knew you. You used to be so strong, now your weak." The last sentence, Brick's words were hard again. He glared at her one last time before flying off. But not before Blossom saw the few tears trickling down his cheek.

Blossom collapsed on the ground. Everything Brick said was true. Dexter was a controlling uptight ass. She had no friends. And because she couldn't control her life, she tried to control others. She was weak. When she was the smart freak, she had no one but her sisters. Then she met Dexter and latched on, because in truth, she had no one but her family. Her sister's were both popular, so they had plenty of friends. In truth some of the words Brick said shocked her.

Then she realized what he'd said in the class, he'd been back from the dead for two years. What had he been doing for two years? And he said, 'I lo—' was he going to say what she thought? After all, she did at one point for him, but not now, right?

**And done. There that made up for last chapters stupid shortness. Wow, this was a long one. Okay, I know Brick seemed different today, but well, yeah. Just except it! He'll be himself the next day, I hope. Anyway, do you think Brick was going to say what we all want him to? And do you think Dexter is a controlling uptight ass who should die? Well, maybe die is a little harsh, but uptight ass works! Review.**

**~Emerald~ **


	4. What?

**Okay, since so many people are desperate, I decided I'll update. Happy? Anyway, since I hate making titles for stories, this is just going to be a very long continuous story, with many different ideas and plots and all that good stuff. Not sure how long, but you can be sure to note that you'll never have to look for a sequel, unless, someone or someones beg me for a sequel—Don't get any ideas—. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGs.**

Blossom pulled herself off the ground. She knew she'd have to get home sooner or later. But all she could think of was how nice Brick seemed today. Blossom shook her head and started hovering in the air. She needed to speak with Dexter, soon.

"I'll call him later." She muttered, and then flew home.

**At the Utonium house…**

Blossom turned the knob on the door to her home, knowing her sisters would be there. She sighed before swiftly walking in. Pushing the door closed, she turned to face her family.

"What happened?" Buttercup demanded, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Nothing happened!" Blossom said. Right? Nothing did happen.

"But you never get detention! You were framed!" Bubbles cried, running at her sister.

"Whoa! Stop!" Bubbles stopped before colliding into Blossom. "Miss. Keane must have been having a bad day. It's okay! I'm sure it won't happen again!"

"Fine," Buttercup deflated against the couch in defeat.

Blossom shook her head and followed Bubbles to the couches. She sat in the one furthest from them, crossing her legs.

"So, what happened with you two?" She asked casually, playing with her hair.

Buttercup groaned, "I had every class with the stupid RowdyRuff!"

Bubbles gasped, "No way! You too? I shared all my classes with Boomer!"

The two agreeing sisters looked at Blossom, "Yeah, I had the same timetable as Brick."

"So strange. You don't think they planed that, do you?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

Blossom shook her head, "No I don't. Remember they've been dead."

"How did they get back?" Bubbles was bouncing up and down on the couch beside Buttercup. Buttercup glared at Bubbles till she calmed down, and sat normally.

"Him." Blossom muttered.

"What?"

Blossom cleared her throat, "Him brought them back to be his assassins. They didn't want that so they left and went to live with MoJo again. What I'm trying to figure out is, they've been back for two years. What I want to know is, what have they been doing for the past two years?"

Buttercup and Bubbles started at her in shock. Buttercup spoke first, "How hell did you figure that out?"

Blossom blinked, "Brick told me. You mean you didn't speak with your counterparts?"

Bubbles shook her head, "No! Mine was being a complete idiot, so I tried not to speak with him. I can't believe they've been back for two years!"

Buttercup was more skeptical, "Why did Brick tell you this?"

Blossom blushed, "Detention is very boring. Things just slipped out."

Buttercup's green eyes grew, "No! You're not falling for him again, are you?"

"What? No of course I'm not! I have a boyfriend! How shallow do you think I am?"

Buttercup blushed, "Sorry Blossom. Anyway, what has been keeping the RowdyRuffs away?"

Blossom sighed defeated, "I don't know."

**The next morning…**

The girls all sat around the kitchen table, along with the professor.

"So, do you think we should go?" Buttercup asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"Yes you should go, even if the boys are back." The Professor said flipping the page in the Townsville news.

"Awww," Buttercup deflated, and gobbled down the rest of her pancakes.

Bubbles smiled cheerfully taking a bite of her cereal. The charm bracelets on her arm twinkled when they fell down her arm. Bubbles had on a cute blue dress. It was layered, white at the top, light blue in the middle and the hem was darker blue. She also wore a necklace with the letter 'B' that had sapphires on it. Her hair was in its usual pig-tails, and she had on blue dew drop dangle earrings. "Don't be so depressed! It's a beautiful day!" Buttercup cocked an eyebrow.

Buttercup sighed and continued shoveling down food. Buttercup was wearing black skinny jeans, and a dark emerald green tank top with a black hoddie. She had her usual black combat boots and no jewelry. "Why are you so happy, Bubs?"

Bubbles pouted, "Why are you so depressing?"

Blossom sighed. Blossom was wearing a pink blouse sleeves folded up to her elbows, and gray jeans. A white watch and pink and white high tops. Her hair was let down hanging just an inch above the ground and a single red ribbon was tied in the back of her hair. ((Omg! Is her hair red or orange? I've been saying it's red, but now I'm starting to think it's orange! Ahhh! What should I go with?)) "Can you guys not fight for one morning?"

"Nope!" Bubbles grinned. The Professor sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. Blossom did the same, never really having a taste for food.

Blossom's eyes flickered to the clock. Eight twenty. She stood abruptly, "It's time to go!" Her sister's gaze's turned to the clock. Both gasped and stood as well.

"Bye Professor!" Bubbles called as they rushed out the door.

**At Poke-Oaks high…**

Blossom pushed open the door to chemistry, knowing the bell would ring in five minutes. The class looked up startled. Blossom marched to her table panting.

"Morning," She muttered, plopping down in her chair.

Silence.

Blossom shifted so she could look at Brick. He sat in his chair, fists clenched, eyes hard. Blossom blinked. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bell cut her off. Miss. Keane hurried in.

"Good morning. Today we'll be working in partners…" Blossom ignored the rest, continuing to stare confused at Brick.

When Miss. Keane finished speaking Blossom opened her mouth again.

"So, how should we start?"

"Don't," Brick growled, "Talk to me."

"Were partners. I have to talk to you." Blossom pointed out.

"Leave me alone." Brick snarled, glaring at Blossom darkly. She flinched.

"But—"

"Don't!" He barked, red eyes so hard, Blossom was actually afraid.

"Brick—"

Blossom gasped when she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. "What did I just say?" Brick was very pissed.

Tears welled in her eyes, "Did you just slap me?"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Brick snapped. Miss. Keane glanced up sharply.

"Mr. Jojo!" She said. Brick ignored her.

"I don't ever want to speak with you again!" He slammed his fist on the table. The table creaked and split in half.

"Mr. Jojo! Go to the office!" Brick glared at Blossom one last time, before snatching his things and storming out the door. Blossom's cheek burned. Then she felt a small pain radiating off her legs. She glanced down and gaped. The table was resting on her lap. It was a very heavy table indeed. She pushed it off. It hit the floor with a loud thud.

The class was silent. No one could believe what had occurred, not even Blossom.

**At lunch…**

"And then the table split in half and landed on my legs!" Blossom finished the story. Buttercup and Bubbles' mouths were wide and slack.

"Holy shit!" Buttercup cursed.

"Wow, are you okay?" Bubbles asked concerned. Her eyes had a dreamy look to them.

"I'm fine. Bubbles, are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" Bubbles asked nervously.

"Never mind. I have to speak with Dexter. I never called him last night." Blossom left her sisters in search of Dexter. She found him with one of his friends.

"Hey, Dexter can we talk?"

"Sure." Dexter grabbed Blossom's hand and walked away from his friend. "What do need?"

"Um…" Blossom hesitated.

Dexter's eyes widened, "You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"No! I just…" Blossom trailed off. Something wasn't right. Dexter's eyes weren't blue… they were red. And he was way taller than her. "Oh no!" She cried. Now Dexter was morphing into Brick in her awake state.

"What?" Dexter asked. She sighed quietly, he was Dexter again.

"Nothing. You know what? I need some air. I'll talk to you later." Blossom bolted out of the cafeteria.

In the courtyard Blossom sighed. She needed major help. Blossom was slowly walking around. Blossom bumped into someone, knocking them over.

Blossom fell back, and the other fell on top of her. She opened her pink eyes into the eyes of Brick.

Blossom blushed. Both of Brick's hands were on either side of her head.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Brick sighed getting to his feet. He offered a hand to Blossom, which she hesitantly accepted. "Sorry for this morning." Brick said once he helped her up.

"It's okay." Blossom started to walk away, but found she couldn't move. Only then did she feel the flames. Brick was holding her hand.

"Blossom…" Brick trailed off. Blossom's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

Before Brick could answer, they heard a high pitched giggle. Blossom recognized it to be Bubbles. They heard a darker laugh.

Brick and Blossom locked eyes and sped off in that direction. Brick had dropped Blossom's hand once the giggling got louder.

The reds froze. Boomer was pinning Bubbles to the ground. He was kissing her! Bubbles had her hands laced behind his neck.

Brick cleared his throat. Bubbles and Boomer looked up. Bubbles squealed and Boomer jumped away blushing.

"It's not what you think, Blossom!" Bubbles flew to her feet, fear evident in her eyes.

Brick was glaring at Boomer. Boomer smiled slightly, "It was nothing, bro."

"Sure." The red counterparts said.

Bubbles caved, "I like Boomer!" Boomer blushed darker.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I figured that."

Brick burst out laughing. The three looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Are you okay, bro?"

Brick stopped laughing for a second, looked at Boomer then continued laughing.

"Okay…" Blossom sighed, "Look, Bubbles, if you want to date Boomer, then be my guest. I could care less." She glared at Boomer, "Don't hurt my sister. Got that?" Boomer gulped but nodded. "Good."

"Yay! We get to date, Boomie!" Bubbles through her arms around Boomer. Her bracelets clinking like crazy.

Brick stopped laughing, and glared at Blossom, "Who said you could decide if Boomer could date her?"

"No one! They can date if they like! Their old enough to decide for themselves!"

"I don't want my brother dating a Powderpuff!" Brick yelled.

"It's not your choose! Everyone has a chance to be with who they like!"

Brick's words softened, "Like us?"

"What?"

**Hehe! I'm so evil. I know Bubbles and Boomer's relationship seemed fast, but whatever! I bet you wanted Blossom to break up with Dexter? Right? Okay, so question, what color is Blossom and Brick's hair? Red or Orange? Haha, you must hate me right now, I bet! Review or I won't update! *Evil laugh***

**~Emerald~ **


	5. A Broken Brick Wall

**Well, I seem to update fast on this story… Your welcome. Just kidding… I actually wanted to write this chapter really bad, considering I've left like 4 other stories on cliffies… LOL! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

"What?"

Brick snorted, "Come on, Bloss! Don't you remember?"

Blossom shook her head fiercely, "Nope. I have nothing to remember." Brick looked hurt. Like, she'd stabbed him or something. _You did, _her subconscious whispered, _Right in the heart._ Ouch.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice. Brick sounded very vulnerable at that moment.

Blossom felt like replying with a snarky comment, but a sharp jerk in her chest stopped her. She gaped at Brick, mouth opening and closing, not having any words come out.

"Um, we'll see you later." Bubbles muttered, than took off, dragging Boomer behind her. Blossom heard none of this. She just stared at the depressed ginger.

"Brick," She muttered softly, "Tell me. Please."

Brick glanced up startled. She sounded like she was—almost—begging him. "Why?"

Once again, he'd rendered her speechless. Blossom's mouth refused to speak the words she thought. Her brain was no longer in control. Her heart was. "Because," She paused, waiting for him to look at her. When he did, she continued, "I care about you, Brick. I truly do care."

Brick smiled. The same heart-breaking smile from her dreams, and memories. Then it faded into a frown, "Because, I thought you'd forgotten. Everything we'd been through. Blossom, every time I see you with geek boy, my heart aches. I know you deserve better." He hesitated.

"Like you?" Blossom blurted, blushing madly, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Brick's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile, than shook his head. "No, never me. You deserve someone, pure, good. Not evil and trying to destroy everything you love. But not a geek either. You deserve someone, who'd hold the world if you asked. Gave you the moon. I can't do any of those things. I'm not worthy. Neither is your _boyfriend._" He said boyfriend like it was a dirty word.

"But what if I don't want any of those things? All I've ever wanted is someone to love me. For me. Nerdy, ugly, un-popular me." She sighed sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She gave him a serious look, "Brick, look at me. I'm a nerd. I spend all my time studying. I have no one falling on their knees for me, like Bubbles does. I have, like three friends."

Brick shook his head, "Blossom, I see none of those things when I'm with you. I may be your worst enemy, but what I see is different." Her heart fluttered again when he spoke her name. "You're not nerdy, ugly, and un-popular. You're the smartest person I happen to know. I happen to believe, you're the most beautiful thing to walk this Earth. And you are popular. You save the world on a daily basis. Everyone loves you. You don't need Bubbles whoreish-ness or Buttercups badass. You just need to be you. I love you for you. Strong, beautiful Blossom. My—er, used to be mine, Blossom."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Do you really love me? And believe I'm all those things?"

Brick laughed slightly. A few tears followed, "Of course Blossom. You are all those things. And, yes. I happen to really love you. So much, it hurts. It breaks me every time I see you with, _him_. Truthfully, if I could, I'd turn back time just to make you fall in love with me again. To hold you. To call you mine. Sorry it sounds so cheesy. I only wish you felt the same."

By the time Brick finished, Blossom was on the verge of bawling. "Brick, say it again."

Brick glanced at her surprised, "What?"

She smiled through her tears, "That you love me."

Brick grinned lop-sided. He plopped down on one knee and reached for Blossom's hand.

"You're not going to propose are you?" Blossom joked. Brick snickered but shook his head.

"Blossom Utonium, I love you with all my heart. It's not mine. My heart belongs to you until the day I die."

Blossom smiled. At that moment, it was only her and Brick. No Dexter to hold her back. She was free.

She pulled him gently to his feet. "Brick Jojo, I believe I've fallen for you once again. Will you be there to catch me?"

"Of course." Brick swept her into his arms, bringing her close. He brushed his lips against hers. Blossom's heart speed up, and she waited.

"Blossom?" Dexter called, still out of sight.

Brick growled. Blossom tried to squirm out of his arms, but he held tight.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

"Getting out of your arms!" She snapped quietly, "I will not cheat on my boyfriend." With the last word, Brick dropped his arm like he was electrocuted. More tears followed his previous ones. Blossom roughly wiped away tears, turning to her boyfriend.

"Blossom," He started, glaring at Brick, "What are you doing here? With _him?_" Dexter poured the last word with venom.

"Um… Discussing chemistry homework?"

"In the back? Where no one can see you?" he asked, obviously not believing her.

"Yes." She responded. Brick snarled quietly.

"What?" Dexter snapped.

Brick sneered darkly. His eyes glinted with resentment, "Go fuck yourself."

Blossom gasped at his vulgar language. "Brick!"

"What, Powderpuff?"

She flinched, hurt by the term, "Don't swear."

"Why? I can. I'm a Rowdyruff. I can't believe I'm making small talk with the enemy. I should be kicking your ass." Small talk. Enemy. All these words hit Blossom. Brick was suffering a broken heart. He'd just confessed his love for her, three times. And now, apparently, she'd chosen Dexter.

Brick stalked up to Blossom. She backed up, until she hit the wall. The closer Brick got, the more Blossom understood just how bad she'd hurt him.

"Hey!" Dexter yelped, noticing just how close the villain was to his girlfriend.

The counterparts ignored him.

"Brick," Blossom whispered desperately, "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Brick punched the wall beside Blossom's head. The building shook. "Damnit! Sorry isn't good enough for what you've done to me." Brick grabbed Blossom's chin roughly. Their eyes met. Blossom's heart leapt up into her throat. He looked so beaten.

Brick was about to punch her, but thought better of it. "You'll feel my pain soon." He shoved her to the ground, but not before she saw the flowing tears he shed. He fled, flying away. When her eyes flickered to Dexter and back to where Brick was, he was gone.

Blossom blinked back her tears that threatened to spill. Now she knew what Brick meant. He wanted her to suffer a broken heart, and she was doing just that. The emotions that showed in Brick's eyes made her feel worse. He was hurt, sad, anger, horrified and broken. It seemed as if all the fire drained away from his red eyes. Like he'd given up. Like he'd never be the man—not boy—she'd fallen in love with. She wasn't a lonely child anymore. She knew what she wanted. And that just left her. Now it was time to retrieve that.

She turned her attention to Dexter.

Very seriously she said, "Dexter. We have to talk. Now."

**Done! Whoot! Hope you liked. What happened to Brick? And is Blossom going to do what we all want her to do? Hopefully. Oh and before I forget, thank you everyone for helping me. Thanks Inukikfan4ever, 1000GreenSun, IceQueenKoanita, DragonMasterOf10, ppgrrb, thelowlifepunk, Mystique! Helped me lots. Okay, I have to admit, Brick may be too nice at the beginning, but became more Brick latter. And Blossom may be too hard on herself, but, this is a drama, so things have to be interesting. Review! P.S- I look forward to reading your wonderful reviews. You guys actually convinced me to keep writing this. I hope that makes you happy! : )**

**~Emerald~ **


	6. Lost and Found

**Finally! That's what you're thinking! I know, I haven't updated in forever, but since I'm so happy today!(Got a boyfriend!) I decided to update! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGs.**

Dexter cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

Blossom's cheeks felt damp. She stood up, "I think, I mean, well…"

Dexter's face fell, "You're breaking up with me?"

Blossom flinched at the tone of his voice. He sounded like Brick. "Well…"

Dexter raised his hand, "Stop. I don't need my heart broken anymore than this. Just say it."

Blossom's heart lurched. She'd just broken Brick's heart, and now Dexter? What kind of person am I? "Dexter…"

"No, it's fine." Dexter's words were forced and chocked. He was holding back tears.

But Blossom knew she had to do this. No one would win in this relationship. "Dexter, I'm sorry, but we just aren't compatible. I don't love you, like I thought I did. I'm sorry."

Dexter was so broken he didn't hear her, "What?"

"Dexter, I can't date you. My heart belongs to someone else."

Dexter's face hardened, his tone monotone, "You like the rowdyruff, don't you?"

Blossom's face heated, "Why is it any of your business?"

"It is." Funny enough, he didn't sound mad, "Okay, fine we're done. I just can't believe you'd cheat on someone. Maybe Brick will find that interesting to know once your dating… People can't trust you can they?" Something told Blossom it wasn't okay. She opened her mouth to contradict him.

But Dexter spun around and left Blossom alone. She sighed.

"That's not how I thought things would happen." Blossom left and continued the rest of her classes feeling oddly hollow.

**A week later…**

It'd been a week since Blossom had broken up with Dexter and since she'd seen Brick. Things were weird between her and her sisters. Bubbles was never around, spending all her free time with Boomer. And Buttercup was always out with _Butch_. She claims their only playing soccer, but Blossom has other theories. Her sisters were with the rowdyruffs, and she didn't have hers.

On Monday, Blossom was feeling worse than ever. Brick was either avoiding her, or wasn't at school at all. Till of course _they_ walked in the same doors as before. Blossom noticed something about Brick's appearance that just broke her. Brick had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes lost their glint. He lost his cocky, confident ways. In other words, he was destroyed.

Boomer and Butch stood beside their brother protectively. Blossom could have sworn that Butch _growled_ at her. Boomer's blue eyes shone with a hateful venom, glaring at Blossom. Blossom flinched into the locker, pink orbs brimming with tears. It's not like she intentionally meant to hurt Brick.

Blossom froze. Brick's head slowly turned around, eyeing her remorsefully. His crimson eyes dull and lifeless.

Blossom blinked, and just like that Brick was gone, along with the other rowdyruff boys.

Everyone spun and faced Blossom with equally confused looks. But all she could think about was the shattered look on Brick's face… Which she'd caused. Blossom shoved her fist into her mouth preventing sobs from coming. Her eyes burned with the tears threatening to spill. She bolted to the girls bathroom, moving in a pink streak. The eyes seemed to follow her.

Blossom slid down the wall, chocked back her sobs. Her super hearing indicated no one else was in the washroom. And the tears Blossom had been withholding from the world came. She sat on the floor sobbing her eyes out, both of her hands were clenched and pressed into her eyes. She distantly heard the bell for first period.

The door creaked open. Blossom bit down on her lower lip, keeping the sobs away, but the tears still flowed fast. The silent sobs chocked her, so she bit harder and tasted the coppery flow of blood.

She looked up, and saw Princess with her hands on her hips, lips curled in disgust.

"How could you do that to him?" Princess demanded, glaring harder.

Blossom knew if she opened her mouth the sobs would erupt from her throat. She watched Princess fuming waiting for a response. Blossom's damp cheeks were flushed as she waited for Princess to continue.

"Why won't you answer me, slut? Or are you too much of bitch to answer?" Princess hopped up onto the counter top, swinging her legs back and forth, still venomnessly glaring at her.

Quickly Blossom's sobs subsided and she opened her mouth, "I'm not a slut." Was her almost silent reply, laced with more sobs.

Princess laughed darkly, "Sure, then why did you kiss Brick when you were still fucking Dexter?"

"I'm still a virgin!" Blossom was more outraged then upset.

Princess rolled her eyes, "Then why is nerd boy going on about you doing him on your last date?"

Blossom's anger exploded, "Why would you believe him? He's a lying ass hole!"

Princess froze, eyes widening in shook, "Did you just swear?"

"Yeah, why? And besides, this is off topic."

Princess un-froze, and snorted, "True that, bitch. So why did you do that destroyed Brick?"

"That's none of your business!" Blossom snarled flying to her feet.

The villain cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah I think it is! You killed the man I love!"

"That's new," Blossom growled, "I didn't think you knew what love was. You know, considering your just a spoiled brat."

Princess glared, "Fuck you."

That sent Blossom over the end. She lunged at Princess, in a blind fury. Princess screamed and huddled into the counter.

Blossom's brain didn't process that someone had been holding her by the waist, pulling her away. Blossom swiped at the too far away Princess.

"Oh, thank you!" Princess scrambled out of the washroom.

Blossom shrieked and turned on her capturer. She was blind with rage. She was pushed against the wall, arms pinned at her side, the other body pushing into her, keeping her from kicking.

"Bloss, stop." He whispered in her ear, warm breath showering her.

Slowly Blossom stopped struggling, eyes clearing. She blinked. The only thing in her line of vision was a backwards red cap, and her reflection. She immediately recoiled from it. Her hair was wild, and her pink eyes tinged with red. Then Blossom processed that the person was a man, and called her Bloss.

"Brick?" She asked hesitantly.

He pulled away, his sad red eyes meeting hers, "Yeah it's me." His tone was flat and emotionless, not like when he said his nick-name for her.

Blossom flung her arms around him, holding him tight. "Oh, god, Brick, I'm so sorry! I—I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Brick stayed ridged, tense, as if not believing what was happening.

She released him, holding his face in her hands. Blossom held her breath, waiting for him to jerk away. Instead he sighed and grabbed her hands with his keeping them on his face. His eyes closed, as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"Oh my god Brick! What have I done? I'm so sorry! Brick, I love you."

Brick's eyes shot open, staring her in shock, "Do you really mean that?"

Blossom—for the second time that day—chocked back sobs. "God yes," Blossom was breathless, "I love you so much Brick."

Blossom watched his face change. He went from broken to fixed just like that. And then he was kissing her.

**Finally! Chapter six is out! My deepest apologizes for taking so long. Anyway, I'm happy I finally finished this chapter for you guys. Oh, guess what? I found a Blossom plushie! OMG! It was so awesome! Okay… Such a sweet ending. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	7. Flashbacks are painful

**Here's chapter seven! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

Brick pulled out of the kiss, grinning. Blossom's eyes opened slowly, not comprehending she'd finally got him back after all this time. Pink met red.

"Bloss, I love you." She smiled. Blossom recalled when she'd first confessed her love, only to have it thrown back in her face.

**Flashback…**

_ A much younger Blossom faced her cocky counterpart. He was eyeing her with a vengeful hate, as if disgusted by the small girl._

_ "Why do we have to fight?" The pink eyed girl asked quietly. She could hear her sister's off in the distance fighting against their counterparts._

_ A moment of silence past. The boy smirked, "Why? Because I was created to kill you. I can't do anything I wasn't meant for."_

_ Blossom stared at the boy. She didn't want to be enemies. Blossom didn't want to hate him. She wanted to be friends… Maybe something more. Blossom may have been five, but she still dreamed of her fairy tale ending, riding off into the sunset with a certain Rowdyruff._

_ Brick waited impatiently. He knew she'd reply with some un-intentional hurtful words. Brick was envious of her strength, and because she was _**free**_. Brick felt as if he were trapped, trapped inside a villan's body. No emotion other then hate, and anger. He'd heard of stories with love and happiness, but none told the other side of emotions. None told of pain and hate. Human's didn't enjoy that kind of story. They were weak. But as the boy stared at the silent Powerpuff, he knew she was just un-happy. But for a different reason._

_ "Brick, I'm tired of fighting with you all the time. I don't enjoy it. I don't want to be enemies." Brick heard the truth to her words. He wished for a moment he could comply and simply be friends with the pink eyed beauty. The girl he very much loved, even if it was impossible to love for evil. Yet this girl—his sworn enemy—broke down his barriers and caused him to fall in love. She melted his heart of ice, warming it with love and joy._

_ Brick glared at her. If he gave in, well it wouldn't be very good for either of them. "Sorry, no can do. I'm a leader. I don't have time for stupid things like _friendship_." Brick saw the emotional pain he choose to inflict on Blossom._

_ "Brick, please don't. I can't fight you. I care too much." _

_ Brick's mind was having difficulty wrapping it's self around what Blossom was saying. His eyes hardened, "What do you mean? You can't possibly think I'll believe you care about me. I'm your enemy. You should hate me." _

_ Blossom's heart clenched, "I can't hate you." Her response was simple and true. She was upset with herself. She knew it was wrong to love him, but even as a little girl, she knew in her heart that it was _right_ to love him. His red eyes were like a toxin, poisoning her with his beautiful orbs. She had fallen for him, and she shouldn't have._

_ Brick was on the verge of giving in, but that would make him weak, which he wasn't. "What are you saying? That you love me?" There was a flicker of hope in his words, laced with a thicker malice._

_ She smiled sadly, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Brick. I've fallen in love with you." Blossom's young mind was spinning with her confession._

_ Brick gaped at the girl he held so close to his heart. Swallowing, he laughed darkly, "I don't posses _human_ feelings. They make you weak." As the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. But the boy held his statement, as if it were the only thing holding him connected with his sanity._

_ Blossom clenched her fits, "Loving doesn't make people weak. Refusing to love does." She spat at him. Brick's expression didn't change. Blossom sighed. "I'm not feeling great. I'm going home." She lied lamely._

_ Brick didn't object. She smiled sadly, then flew off into the night. _

_ Brick watch her fly away. "I love you, too." He whispered his confession into the chilling wind. He flew off, searching for his brothers._

**End of Flashback…**

Only after the incident did Blossom learn Brick loved her. They snuck around, finding time to be together. When they 'fought', they flew off to talk, coming back with no bruises. Blossom's sisters never asked questions.

"We should get to class," Blossom said. Brick nodded, clearly not happy to go to class. He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the bathroom, after of course fixing her hair.

Blossom remember the times when they had to sneak off just to be with each other, at the age of five.

**Flashback…**

_Blossom pulled the brush through her hair gently, each stroke making her smile grow. Tonight was one of the nights Brick would come to her window, were they'd go out. Brick had gotten over the 'cooties' faze pretty quick._

_ Bubbles and Buttercup were downstairs with the Professor watching television. This was great for Blossom, because now she can get ready in peace. Her family thought she was ill, and allowed her to retire to her room early._

_ Blossom jumped when she heard a quick rapping on the closed window. Usually Brick was unable to sneak up on the Powerpuff, but tonight he did. Blossom was on her feet, yanking her hair into the ribbon quickly. She sped to the window and flung it open, nearly hitting the red haired boy. _

_ "Watch it, Bloss, or I might not take you out tonight." Brick said teasingly. Blossom rolled her pink orbs._

_ "Oh, whatever, let's just go." Blossom held her hand out. Brick took it, pulling her out of her room. She pushed the window closed behind her and the young couple flew off into the night._

**End of Flashback…**

Brick and Blossom entered first period, obviously late. Miss. Keane raised an eyebrow at the reds. Brick had his arm wrapped around Blossom's waist possessively, while she leaned into him.

"Your late," Miss. Keane said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blossom apologized. Her words stirred memories. Painful ones. Ones were she'd lost him.

**Flashback…**

_ Blossom twirled around, giggling contently. Brick leant against an oak tree, watching his Blossom with amusement in his red eyes. Blossom spun around facing Brick, and then sprinted over. She pecked his cheek, causing Brick to grin._

_ "Dance with me," Blossom said, gripping his forearm tightly._

_ Brick shook his head, "Nope."_

_ Blossom pouted. "Brick," She started, "Please?" _

_ Brick was going to make her beg, "No."_

_ Blossom knew what he wanted. "Please?" Blossom pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog face._

_ Brick masked his emotion, so Blossom had to give in more. She leaned forward. _

_ "Brick, please?" She whispered in his ear softly. Brick shivered._

_ Brick sighed, giving in, "Fine."_

_ Blossom dropped the puppy dog face and squealed, "Yay!" Brick smiled and let Blossom drag him away from the tree. She spun them around, giggling, as if it were just the two of them in the world._

_ "Well, isn't this sweet?" A dark voice asked sarcastically, hidden in the shadows. _

_ "Who's there?" Brick demanded, shielding Blossom with his body._

_ This time, they heard the voice. Feminine, laced with a slight masculine under tone._

_ "Him," Blossom whispered, clutching Brick tightly, afraid Him would take away her life line._

_ "That's right," He cackled, "And I'm here to take back what's mine. Can't have him on the enemy side." _

_ Understanding pasted over Blossom. "No!" She screamed, "You can't!"_

_ "Want a bet?" Him challenged, sauntering out of the shadows. _

_ Brick remained silent. He didn't want Blossom to get hurt._

_ At Him's side was Butch and Boomer. A dark aura clung to them, shrouding them with evil. Sadistic smirks lay upon their lips, a smirk Brick could conjure without a second thought._

_ "What did you do to them?" Brick snarled. Him glanced at the boy amused._

_ "Nothing." Him turned his attention back to Blossom, ignoring the streaming Rowdyruff leader. He concentrated hard on Blossom. "Give me your boy toy, or suffer!" _

_ "I will never give him up!" Blossom yelled, glaring at Him._

_ "You might," Him was smirking, but you could tell she was irritating him. "How could you possibly love him? He's evil. He's been plotting to kill you all along." Him's tone was charming and convincing._

_ Confusion flashed in her eyes. Blossom turned to look at Brick, doubt evident in her eyes. _

_ Brick clenched his fits, "Blossom, you know he's lying. He's trying to turn you against me!" Doubt was still in her pink eyes. Him had already woven himself in her brain, sending messages of doubt. _

_ "See how much she trusts you? How true is she to her declaration of love, if she can't even trust you?" Loss of trust filled Brick. He felt used by Blossom. Then he heard Him laugh. Him was toying with him and Blossom. Brick shook his head, clearing away the thoughts Him sent him. _

_ "Your tricks won't work on me, Him!" Brick growled. Him was clearly frustrated, but the smirk never wavered._

_ "Maybe not for you, but your little girlfriend might think different." Blossom's eyes were flaring with anger. Brick's eyes widened, completely shocked Blossom let Him get to her._

_ "You were going to kill me all along, weren't you?" She hissed, "You don't love me at all! You were just using me!" Blossom's hands tightened, turning her knuckles white. Her pink eyes shone with hatred. _

_ "Blossom! Him is tricking you! He's trying to turn you against me!" Brick was getting desperate, the look of hate never lifted from her eyes. Him had her tightly lost in his spell, now. She was held tightly to Him's web. But that didn't stop him from trying._

_ "Lair!" Blossom shrieked, "You got me to love you, and then you break my heart! You're tricking me!"_

_ Him chuckled loudly, interrupting Brick. "Blossom, I have a surprise for you." Blossom spun around. Him jerked his chin and Butch and Boomer's smirks deepened. They yanked Bubbles and Buttercup from behind themselves. _

_ "A small token from the Rowdyruff boys." Butch's voice was laced with a thick evil._

_ "You kidnapped my sisters?" Blossom screamed. She lunged at Brick, using her ice breath to freeze Brick to the ground._

_ "Bl—Blossom!" For the first time in his life, Brick was scared. He was losing his Blossom, and he'd already lost his brothers. He tried to move his feet, but found it useless. _

_ Blossom's mind was spinning with anger. The boy she loved was using her. But there was a small itch in her head, making her wonder if she's being reasonable. Brick would never harm her, I mean, he wasn't even using his laser eyes on the ice. Blossom shook the small glimmer of hope from her clouded head. _

_ Bubbles and Buttercup smashed their fits into their captures faces. Their smirks stayed on their faces, even with the bloodied mouth and loss of teeth._

_ Brick ground his teeth together, but stayed focused on Blossom._

_ Him was cackling loudly, enjoying the fighting._

_ "Blossom, please, listen to me!" Blossom ignored his plea and punched him, blind with rage._

_ Brick flinched but refused to fight her. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth, _

_ "I hate you!" She screamed, eyes heating up as she prepared to use her laser eyes. Brick put up no attempt to stop her._

_ The laser pierced his stomach, slicing right through, melting the ice in the process. Brick's eyes widened, and he fell back, collapsing to the ground._

_ Blossom blinked, spell gone, and very confused. She glanced down and saw the six year old boy dying in front of her. _

_ "No," She whispered, "NO!" Blossom's knees gave out, and she clutched a bloodied hand to her chest. _

_ Brick smiled weakly at her, "I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you. Blossom, I love you." He didn't sound like her Brick at the moment, maybe because he was dying._

_ "Don't make it sound like that! You won't die! I won't let you!" She was being stubborn. Tears pooled in her eyes._

_ Brick coughed up blood, before continuing, "Just, don't ever forget me. And don't ever stop loving me, because I know you didn't mean it when you said you hated me, even if it hurt more than the laser. I love you." Brick's eyes were closing. The tears were now freely running down her flushed cheeks. The tears fell onto Brick's face._

_ "I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I love you so much, Brick." His eyes closed._

_ "Thank you," He whispered, "It'll be okay." The slow rise of his chest stopped, and he died._

_ Blossom wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his blood covered chest. She held his cold hand, sobbing deeply. He didn't smell the same. He smelt like singed flesh._

_ "Oh, god, I'm so sorry." She whispered again, before his body vanished, leaving Blossom lying in a pool of red, drenched in her loves blood._

_ Him laughed sadistically at the broken girl before him. Butch and Boomer snapped out of their trances, horrified. Him smirked and snapped his fingers. The last two Rowdyruffs gasped before turning to mist, leaving pools of blood. _

_ "Their mine, once again. Oh, and thanks for your help, Blossom." Him was gone, leaving a chill in the air as the only sign he was ever there. _

_ Blossom wept into the cold grass, soaked in Brick's blood. _

_ Blossom would never forgive herself. She killed Brick. Him didn't._

**End of Flashback…**

Blossom was snapping out of the painful memory, tears once again welling in her eyes. The memories were going by so fast, she didn't have time to process them. She was forced to remember the most painful days of her life. Brick saw her expression and lead her to their table, sitting her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I remembering," Blossom whispered, blinking back her tears.

Brick—clearly confused—asked, "Remembering what?"

"The day I lost you, because I let Him drill himself into my head." Blossom curled her hands into fits.

Brick stared at the love of his life for a long moment, before responding. "Blossom, it wasn't your fault. It was Hims and you know it."

"I know, but I let him get to me. I killed you. Not Him." Blossom felt like curling into a ball and crying.

"Blossom. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Brick said every word carefully, hoping to have Blossom understand.

"Okay," Blossom sighed. She thought she'd lost him forever, but she was wrong. They were brought back, and she still very much loved him.

Blossom leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love you." She was his lips curl into a smile.

"I love you too. Even if you did kill me." Blossom punched Brick in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Shit!"

**Chapter seven is complete. Sorry to scare some of you by saying, "What a sweet ending." Didn't know you would actually think that, because I recall saying, that this would be a really long story. Okay, I know this was mostly flashbacks, but we needed to understand more about the reds past. Like how Brick died. So sad… I felt really bad typing that. Oh, and the rough copy of this was on my I-pod because I didn't have my laptop with me, and I really had to write this. Review! And the next chapter should be out soon. I hope… Review! I said that already. Damn. **

**~Emerald~ **


	8. Oh, come on!

**I'm on a roll, second story I'm updating today, along with posting a oneshot. Yay! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Blossom left the classroom, making her way to her locker. She twisted the dial to the correct combination. At the pop of the lock and opening of her locker, her eyes darted around the corridors, searching for her sisters. Unable to find them, Blossom shrugged and began packing for home.

Hot breath beat against Blossom creamy neck. She gasped and whirled around. She saw it was none other than Brick, the gorgeous red headed leader of the Rowdyruff boys. Also her boyfriend. His hands were on both sides of Blossom's head, sealing her in. A sexy smirk adorned his lips. A strange glint in his eyes made her shudder.

"Hello, Bloss," He whispered huskily, lowering his lips to her neck.

"Brick, were in the middle of the hallway. People are looking." It was a true fact. The whole hallway was staring at them.

Brick growled lightly against her neck, left hand coming off the locker and trialing down her bare arm, against her side and gripping her hip.

"Let them. Who cares?" He was kissing up her neck now. His hand slid down to the hem of the hot pink skirt she was wearing. His finger brushed the skin just under the skirts hem.

"Your brothers and my sisters?" Blossom suggested, though the blues and greens were nowhere to be seen. She was having a difficult time resisting him. It's not like she didn't want him, but this was the school halls for Christ sake.

"Their not here." His lips brushed hers, left hand gripping the hem of her skirt, wrinkling the soft fabric. Time slowed down. Everyone in the halls stopped paying attention and their siblings weren't there. Blossom closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him to her, pressing their lips together. Brick groaned into the kissed, pushing himself against her harder. He was so close now; Blossom felt the bulge in his pants. Her cheeks heated, and she wondered if he'd take her right there, in the crowed corridors.

"Excuse me," A voice Blossom knew so well said. Brick stiffened and jerked away from her. Bubbles and Buttercup stood there with amused smirks on their faces. Brick took a huge step back, a faint blush danced across his cheeks. Blossom was flushed and leaned against the lockers in embarrassment.

"Wow, Brick, you must be excited," Butch chuckled, coming out of nowhere. The bulge in his pants was evident. Brick's eyes widened, and he blushed darker.

Buttercup scowled, "In the middle of the halls, you guys? Can you not control your hormones?" Bubbles burst out laughing, grasping Boomer for support.

"Hey!" Brick yelled, obviously pissed, "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Couldn't tell that from where I'm standing," Butch grinned wickedly.

"Fuck you man." Brick glowered at his brother, bulge gone.

Blossom reached for Brick's hand. "Let's just go study at my house." Brick nodded reluctantly, still glaring at Butch.

Blossom slammed her locker shut and dragged Brick away. Butch called, "Study? Right. There probably going to do the nasty in the janitors closet." The reds froze. Brick's eye twitched.

"I'm going to kill that fucker!" Brick screamed, and started stalking towards his brother. Blossom attempted to restrain him, but struggling with the brute force he was using. Butch's expression changed to something more of fear. He swallowed the fear and tried to look brave.

"You don't scare me," He stuttered. Brick raised his fist. Butch cowered into Buttercup.

Brick burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him like he lost his marbles, which, he most likely had.

He paused, "I wasn't going to hurt you, dip shit. I just wanted to see your reaction. And let me tell you, it was priceless." Huge question marks appeared above Butch's head.

Blossom pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. Butch was cowering into Buttercup's side, holding her hand.

Butch blushed and pulled away from Buttercup. Buttercup was frozen. Then she thawed.

"Did you try to hide behind me?" She asked, turning to glare at Butch. Butch's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"I said, did you try to HIDE BEHIND ME?" Buttercup screamed the last part, and lunged at a terrified Butch.

Blossom turned back to Brick, "Ready to study?"

Brick shrugged, chuckling when Butch was screaming 'uncle' at the top of his lungs. "Sure lets 'study.'"

**At Blossom's home…**

The reds were sprawled on top of Blossom's bed, answering biology questions. Brick's hat was barley sitting on his head, almost falling off. Blossom giggled at the sight.

Brick's eyes flickered up, "What's so funny?"

Blossom shook her head, "Nothing."

Brick glared at her for a moment, and then went back to his homework. Blossom had in fact meant study, when she'd asked him. When his attention was elsewhere, Blossom gingerly plucked the hat off his head and yanked it on hers.

Brick lifted a hand to his head and felt that his hat was gone.

"Bloss, give me my hat," said and annoyed Brick. Blossom floated over to her vanity, sitting in the corner of the room.

"Nope, I think I like it." She study her reflection for a minute, "I think it looks better on me then you. Don't you agree?" She faced Brick.

Brick grudgingly admitted she did look amazing in his hat, but he'd never tell her that. Brick pushed all of their homework off the bed. He flew towards Blossom and picked her up.

"Wh—what are you doing?" She squeaked, squirming a little in his strong arms. Blossom cast a glance at Brick. Without his hat, a few strands of red hair hung in his face. Curious, Blossom pulled the band out of his hair. It framed his face in a different way. The way the hair outlined his face was breathtaking. He looked so hot right now.

"Finishing what we started earlier." He smirked and pulled the ribbon from her red hair. The hair cascaded past her shoulders, sweeping against the floor. He gently placed her on the bed. Blossom's hair billowed around her, framing her beautifully. Brick thought she looked like an angel.

"Okay," Blossom agreed, and laced her fingers in his long hair. It felt silky in her touch.

Brick bent his head and kissed her. It started out soft, but became more urgent as the seconds past. He hungrily kissed down her jaw, neck and stopped. Brick dug his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling and kissing. His fingers quickly undid the pastel pink shirt and ran a hand over the lace covered peaks.

Blossom fingered the edge of his shirt and tugged at it. Brick pulled away, only so she could remove the fabric. His pale, hairless chest was smooth and muscular. She touched his six pack, and marveled how hard it was. Then she felt his strong arms with her elegant fingers. Blossom kissed him hard, and she felt him ease his tongue into her mouth.

As Brick tugged on her skirt, the door opened. Brick pulled himself off of her, and reached for his shirt. Bubbles stood in the door way, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Boomie and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for pizza?"

"S—sure!" Blossom said, fumbling to do up her shirt. Brick had his own on, and his hair was in a band.

"Oh, by the way, Brick? You might want to lose the bulge in your pants again." Bubbles winked and was gone before could Brick utter a comeback. Brick blushed.

"Can I have my hat?" Brick asked her, still blushing wildly.

"Of course." She tossed the hat at him and pulled the ribbon through her hair. She fixed her shirt.

Brick offered his hand, which she accepted. When her feet touched the floor, Blossom paused.

"Hey, Brick?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why were you in the girls washroom today?" Brick blushed darker.

"Um… You see… I…"

Blossom smacked him. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For being a pervert!" Blossom yelled and smacked him again.

"I was going to say I was passing by and I heard screaming! Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"… Did you really just say that?"

"Yes," Brick muttered, face a very dark red. Redder then his eyes.

"Sorry for hitting you," Blossom kissed his nose and thought for a second, "And don't ever say panties again."

"Agreed."

**Okay, that last bit was very random indeed. I was bored and I thought it was kind of funny. Oh well. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	9. Inner Demons

**Hurray! Chapter nine! Yay! I'm taking a break from writing for awhile, so I'm going to update all my stories once hopefully for the remanding week, then I'm taking off April… Don't worry, it's just if I keep writing, my brain will turn to mush! Gah! Okay, on with the story! Oh, most of the time, **_**italic,**_** will be thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

Blossom slid down in her seat, sighing regrettably. She did kind of hope to sleep with Brick last week, but the timing was never right.

"Miss Utonium? The answer to the question please?" Her teacher asked for a third time.

_What class am I in again?_ Blossom thought franticly. Her pink eyes darted around the room and saw people with copies of Romeo and Juliet on their desks. "Um, can you repeat the question? I was unable to hear you." Some of the students rolled their eyes. Right, Blossom Utonium, the one with supersonic hearing was unable to hear a question in English Lit. In fact, Blossom noticed her hearing was off these days.

The teacher sighed, "What was Shakespeare trying to convey in the balcony scene?"

Once she answered, the rest of the class was a blur. Only bits and pieces stuck in her jumbled mind, parts of a puzzle that ceased to fit together. She couldn't focus on anything. Blossom was so frazzled by the end of class, she ended up walking into Princess.

"Watch it, bitch," Princess growled and gave Blossom a good shove.

"Go to hell," Blossom sneered and punched Princess so hard, she flew into the lockers, denting several of them.

Blossom's eyes widened. She looked down at her clenched fist. Blossom attempted to un-clench her fist, with no avail. _What the heck?_

"Blossom hit me!" Princess screamed, holding her shoulder with tears in her eyes.

Soon teachers and even more students swarmed the two girls. Most of them asked what happened. Blossom stood there stunned. She shoved her clenched hand into the pocket of her pink sweater, and hoped no one saw.

"Miss Utonium, what happened?" The principal asked gently touching her shoulder.

"Um…" Blossom hesitated, wondering if she should tell the truth. "I don't know! One moment I accidently walked into Princess, and the next I was nearly falling over and Princess was in the lockers!" _Why the hell am I lying? Or well, mostly lying. But… Hey, why are the lies coming so easily? _

The principal nodded, believing Blossom's story hook line and sinker. The principal sashayed over to Princess and began discussing why she shoved Blossom.

Ashamed for lying, Blossom quickly escaped the crowd and slipped outside. She sighed and collapsed on the damp, dewy grass. It had rained that night, and Blossom loved the smell. A small mist clung to the grass, in last hope to wet it.

Blossom could feel her jeans getting soaked, but she didn't care. Truthfully, Blossom didn't even know what class she might be missing.

"Bloss? What the hell are you doing out here?" Her eyes flickered up and saw that Brick was strolled closer to her. "Sitting in the grass?" He asked once he was directly in front of her.

"I… um… Shoved Princess into the lockers… Denting them," Blossom giggled nervously.

Brick cocked his head to the side, creating an adorable expression. "That it? Jeez, the way your acting, it's like you committed murder." He chuckled and smirked at her.

"It is not!" Blossom argued, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Okay, sure, whatever," Brick agreed and stopped smirking, but then thought for a moment, "But then why were you sitting out here? When you didn't do anything wrong?"

Blossom cheeks flamed. _Damn, he still had that affect on me and he's my boyfriend!_ "I—I didn't! She started it!"

Brick rolled his eyes, traces of the smirk still lingering on his lips. "Wow, Bloss, what are you five? Tattle tailing is never nice." He waggled a finger in front of her face.

Blossom frowned and got to her feet. "You don't have to be such a jerk." She whirled around and stomped to the school, in her fairly moist jeans. Blossom knew she was being melodramatic, but she thought it was fair.

"Bloss! Wait!" Brick called, hurrying to catch up with the girl, whose long legs allowed her to move quickly.

Blossom did not stop. But when she felt her right hand was wet and sticky, she pulled it out of her pocket. Her hand still had yet to come out of the fist. Her manicured nails had pierced the skin on her palm, causing trails of blood to form.

Blossom's legs stopped working. Her movement was enabled. Blossom tried to move her arm, but she wasn't in control.

A hand reached out and grabbed her extended wrist. She could not yank away from Brick who gaped at her bleeding palm.

"What are you doing? Open your hand! You're hurting yourself!" Brick's commanded was failing in its attempt to stop her fingers from digging further into the abused flesh.

Blossom felt the pain, and tears welled in her frozen eyes.

"Tell me why you're doing this to yourself! Let me help you!"

Blossom commanded her mouth to move again, but, it simply wasn't working. It was like a force stronger then her, was controlling her actions.

That would probably explain why her hand suddenly decided to sock Brick in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Why her legs began working and she stalked towards the red haired Rowdyruff boy. Why her bloodied hand smashed into his nose, and hearing the sickening crunch under her hand. _Stop! Stop! STOP!_ Finally, she once again had control of her entire body. She pulled her nails from her skin, and saw the deep welts her nails caused.

Even with the throbbing palm, she touched his face with both hands. Already, his nose was healing, and almost straight.

"Oh, god, Brick, I'm so sorry! I didn't have control of my body! I didn't know how to stop! I'm sorry!" The ache in her heart was unbearable. If she made Brick hate her, she would kill the person controlling her.

When he regained consciousness, her blood still smeared his right cheek, but her wounds had long since healed.

"It's okay," He murmured, "I know you didn't mean too."

Tear shinned in her eyes. "Oh thank god! How did you know?"

Brick opened his red orbs and smirked at her, "You don't hit hard enough to break my nose, without being possessed."

Blossom snorted indigently, "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome." He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her lightly.

Blossom smiled and hugged him, but the angry thoughts that didn't belong to her lingered in the corridors of her mind.

_Since I wasn't in control… Then who was?_

A dark laughter filled her mind, causing a tremor to run through her. The laughter was familiar, as long as it didn't have the evil laced with it. It was almost like… Like it was her.

**Oh no! I think this just might be a cliffy! I'm terribly sorry if it is! Considering I won't be updating for the rest of the month… Sorry! I love all your review! There always so kind! And… Demanding… So, review and wait for May!**

**~Emerald~ **


	10. Dexter's Failed Revenge

**Here, after the one long month is chapter ten! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

Blossom and Brick had long since gotten over the little dispute, where she accidentally broke his nose.

The welts in her hand had healed, and she no longer felt the dark presence in her mind.

Blossom had never told her sisters about what had actually happened that day. She felt kind of ashamed to not tell them.

As she reached into her locker for a pencil, a loose piece of paper caught her attention. Blossom shifted all the books into her other arm and pulled out the note to read.

_I have your sisters. Come to the address below after school, if you ever want to see them again. _

_ ~Dexter_

Dread filled Blossom. She knew he wasn't lying. And that was probably why she hadn't seen them all day.

She felt someone blow on her neck. Brick was there.

"What do ya got there, pinky?" He asked.

Silently, Blossom passed him the note. She shut the door to her locker and turned to face him. The more he read, the grimmer his face grew.

"I'm coming with you." Brick said, stuffing the note deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"No, Brick you can't!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Did the dumbass say, come alone? No, he said, come after school." Blossom grudgingly had to admit, Brick was pretty smart for a guy who lived in hell for most of his life.

"Yeah, your right. I wonder if he's here today so I can pound his face in." Blossom growled, glowering at nothing.

"Whoa, calm down. He's not here. That's why he left the note." Darn, Brick sure was smart. What happened to the guy who always wanted to fight? And not be rational?

Blossom noticed that he had significantly changed.

"And when we get there, I'm going to hit him so hard, he'll fly through a brick wall." Never mind.

Blossom smiled. The bell rang, and the reds parted ways.

In class, Blossom could not stop hitting the desk with her pencil. The teacher made her stop and in turn, Blossom began tapping her foot against the floor. Her teacher gave up trying. Blossom's eyes stayed glued to the clock all class.

**At lunch…**

When lunch rolled around the corner, Blossom had a fairly large knot in her stomach. She got a water bottle and a piece of pizza.

Brick fell into step with her, a mountain of food on his tray.

"Not hungry babe?" Brick inquired, dumping his tray onto the table and sliding into that seat. Blossom shook her head and sat beside him. She sipped the water and picked off the toppings on the pizza then put them back on.

Brick was about to say something, when Butch and Boomer plopped down across from Blossom and Brick.

"What's up?" Butch asked casually, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"What's up, my ass. We're trying to have lunch here." Brick said haughty. Butch glared at his brother.

"I know, retard." He wolfed down his burger, and took a huge gulp of soda.

Blossom tried to keep the look of disgust off her face, but failed miserably.

"What? Buttercup eats like this all the time!" Butch whined, but stopped eating like a pig. "Hey, where is Buttercup anyway?"

"Yeah, Bubbles too!" Boomer added, finally saying something.

Blossom tried to figure out a way to tell them. _Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Your girlfriends were kidnapped by my psycho ex, oh look, potatoes salad_. Yeah, that'd go over well.

"They were taken by pinky's psycho ex." Brick told them, and continued to eat his lunch. Blossom sighed. That went over well.

Blossom stopped picking at her lunch and glanced at the two boys who were dating her sisters. She watched as their faces turned pale, to pink, to red, to purple in about three seconds. Blossom's pink eyes widened and she covered her ears, bracing for impact.

"What? And you're telling us this now?" Blue and green yelled, causing everyone to jump.

Brick kept the amused look on his face, "Yes, should I have mentioned it earlier?"

"Yes! Damn it! Yes!" They screamed, slamming their palms onto the table. The table cracked and broke. Some people laughed, while others shook their heads.

"Did you want to come with us?" Brick questioned casually, taking a long sip of his pop.

"Yes!" The boys yelled, falling back onto their seats. Only then did they realize that they broke the table and the food ended up on the floor.

Blossom observed them with glee as they scrambled to scavenge their lunches.

Brick chuckled, and finished his pop. He left the destroyed table, only pausing to kiss Blossom's forehead.

**After school…**

"This was _so_ not a good day to wear a skirt!" Blossom complained, and bent to rub her legs once again. She had on a tight red skirt that hugged her body and went to her knees. She had on a white blouse and white sweater on top.

Brick shook his head, and pulled off his jacket. He held it out to her. Blossom accepted and shoved her arms into it. It was so long. It hung at mid calf. Damn, he sure was tall. She had to roll up the sleeves because they were so long. Blossom blushed.

Within ten minutes, the four teens arrived at the ware house that Dexter wanted them to meet at.

The walked in, being aware of their surroundings.

"I thought I told you to come alone!" His voice echoed around the caverns of the empty warehouse.

"Uh, no you didn't." Blossom replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes I did! Read me the note!" He hissed.

"Okay. I have your sisters. Come to the address below after school, if you ever want to see them again. Dexter." Blossom smiled when she heard Brick mutter dumbass.

"Damn it! I was sure I gave you the one with come alone." Dexter cursed and walked out of the shadows.

"Wait, you mean you have more kidnapping notes then this one?" Butch asked bewildered.

"Yeah, they're great for blackmail." Dexter shrugged.

"Whoa, dude, racist." Boomer said, looking offended. Brick smacked him on the head and muttered what blackmail meant.

"Oh, never mind." Boomer smiled sheepishly.

"Where are my sisters?" Blossom demanded, glaring darkly at her human ex.

"Somewhere safe. So do as I say and they won't get hurt." Dexter smirked.

The darkness inside Blossom stirred. "Tell me where the hell my sisters are! I don't have time for this crap."

Dexter's smirk faltered. Everyone could hear the darkness in Blossom's voice. She didn't, however, care.

"Uh, Blossom?" Brick muttered hesitantly, "Calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down after this guy kidnapped my sisters?" Blossom screamed and grasped Dexter by the collar. She punched him in the nose, shattering the bone. The darkness was back, and in control. Blossom had no way of fighting it as it consumed her. She punched Dexter so hard in the chest; he flew through the air, and right through the brick wall. Blossom heard the satisfying sound of his moan.

"Um, Blossom? Are you sure you're on the good side?" Butch asked nervously.

Blossom's head cleared, "Yeah, why? Come on! Let's go! We have to find Bubbles and Buttercup yet!" She literally _skipped_ away.

"Dude, your girlfriend is totally bi-polar." Butch said as they followed her further into the warehouse.

"Brick! You didn't tell me you were dating a polar bear!" Boomer accused his brother.

"Yes Boomer, Blossom's a polar bear, now why don't you say that to her face?" Brick's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He and Butch both smacked Boomer's head.

**Over where Dexter lay…**

Dexter sat up dazed. His nose hurt like hell.

"Ugh."

A brick from the wall came loose and clonked him on the head. Dexter passed out.

**Back with reds, green and blue…**

After explaining to Boomer what bi-polar meant, Boomer silently agreed.

Something was wrong with Blossom.

Something bad.

**Okay, after a month of waiting here's chapter ten. And it fails. I'm sorry. But I wrote this today at like two a.m. I'm tired and this didn't come out exactly like I hoped. I'm sorry for making you guys wait a bazillion years. Please review.**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- I'm hopefully going to get up some more PPG fics. Most of which are Brick and Blossom. **


	11. Alter Ego

**Omg! OMG! I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't realize a month had passed before I updated! Fuck! I'm soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! *Cowers from readers with pitchforks and torches* I've been studying for finales! And my summer is going to be really busy, so I'm sorry if I don't update for like, ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

Blossom rounded the corner and found her sisters sitting there playing cards.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Blossom demanded.

Buttercup looked up and snorted. "Chill, playing cards. Want to join?"

"No, I don't want to join! Why didn't you leave?" Blossom had never felt so angry in her entire life. Her blood boiled.

"Uh, cause we thought it was amusing to see Dexter fail." Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded in agreement and played a card.

"Blossom!" Brick called, gripping his girlfriends elbow.

She turned her liquid pink eyes in his direction. "Yeah?"

"Just making sure your okay." The other ruffs bolted into the room. Boomer hugged Bubbles, while Butch and Buttercup fought about why she was here.

Blossom sighed and leaned into Brick. She suddenly felt faint.

"Are you alright?" Brick asked, suddenly very concerned for Blossom.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just give me a minute to recuperate." Blossom took a deep breath. But it only seemed to make things worse. Stars danced across the pink power puffs vision and she collapsed.

"Blossom!" Five sets of voices yelled.

_~(~)~_

_Where am I? What's going on? Blossom's head whipped around._

_It's so familiar. Why? The meadow. What's so special about the meadow? _

_ "Hello, Blossom." _

_ Blossom's head snapped in the direction of the sinister voice. All she saw was a pair of red heels, peeking out at her from the shadows. Pale skin, and blood red painted toe nails._

_ "W—who are you?" The pink powerpuff demanded, sounding a lot more confident then she felt. _

_ They leaned forward slightly, showing a pair of smirking red lips. "Don't recognize me, eh? I'll give you a hint. Look in a mirror."_

_ "Look in a mirror?" Blossom asked, flabbergasted. What was she going on about? "What mirror?" Suddenly, a mirror bubbled to the surface. The grass turned an ugly shade of blackish green, and the mirror sizzled into view. _

_ Blossom stared at her reflection. Normal reddish orange hair, liquid pink eyes, creamy skin, pale pink lips. White tank-top and pink mini skirt with silver ballet flats. But, the longer she stared, the more she wished she didn't._

_ Her hair, still in the ribbon, became disheveled and wild. The white of her eyes combined with her natural colour, making both her eyes pink, while the pupil changed to a violent shade of hot pink. Now her skin was white, like, really pale. Her lips turned to a pout, and became a dark red. Now, she was wearing a red… bra and jean short shorts, with red heels. Horrified, Blossom reached up and touched her lips and face._

_ "Me. You're me." She said in a whispered voice._

_ The mirror shimmered and disappeared. Finally, the other Blossom stepped from the shadows._

_ "Correct." Her parallel image said. She smirked, showing a pair of wicked canines. _

_ "But, if you're my parallel self, wouldn't you be Berserk?" _

_ "Nope." She said, enunciating the 'p'. "I'm you. Or, I suppose, the dark you."_

_ "You're wrong! I'm not evil! I'm good!" Blossom began to sound desperate. _

_ Dark Blossom clicked her tongue, "Everyone has a dark side, dear. Did you honestly think Brick is good? He's been fooling you, sweetie. He still commits crimes." _

_ Tears prickled Blossom's eyes, "You're wrong! Brick would never do such a thing!" _

_ "Correction, he _would_ do such a thing. Brick is Brick. And Brick is evil." Shadowy Blossom pursed her lips, "That means you're getting in my way."_

_ "What?" Blossom exclaimed, not understanding what was happening._

_ "Hon, I'm a part of you. You're, alter ego, I suppose. But, since you're a super hero, or whatever, you've stopped yourself from fully being with Brick." _

_ "Liar! You may be my alter ego, but Brick loves me! I'm fully with him!" Blossom screamed, collapsing to her knees._

_ "But, have you consummated an heir?" _

_ "What?" Blossom questioned, slight confusion to her voice._

_ "Have you had _sex_ with Brick? Have you gotten yourself knocked up?" Dark Blossom was getting impatient._

_ "No! You should know! You're a part of me! And why is it so important?" Blossom rambled, clenching her fist._

_ Dark Blossom chuckled, "You're right. I do know. It's important because, well, this baby could be good or evil, see. Good, it's the next generation of well, good, and then there'd be like, no evil. But, if it's evil, evil rules the world, and well, no good. So if it's good, Brick will be, no more. Even if it's his kid."_

_ "I won't get pregnant then!" Blossom yelled._

_ "But you will. Do you think you and Brick cannot handle staying absent? You'll go crazy. So that's why I have to take control. To save Brick."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ Dark Blossom smirked, "I'm taking over. It's my time to rule. You've had your fun, but now it's my turn."_

_ "I won't give you control!" _

_ Her smirk grew in size, "Are you sure about that?" Dark Blossom stepped up to the fallen hero and sliced Blossom's palm. _

_ Blossom winced, but watched as her hand heeled. Or not._

_ "What have you done?" Blossom demanded, willing her hand to stop bleeding._

_ "This blade is infused with Chemical Z, so, you don't have any powers. I'll make you so weak, you can't hold onto you're attachment to reality." Blossom's eyes widened as dark Blossom began creating multiple lacerations on her body. _

_ "Don't worry, I won't let you die. I still need you. I have to have somewhat of a good side. But I'll just shove you where you kept _me_, my whole life." Blossom whimpered. A hole opened up a swallowed Blossom up. Her screams could be heard as she entered the abyss._

_ "Take that, bitch." Dark said, grinning to herself. That was easier than I thought. "Time to wake up."_

~(~)~

**Real world just after Blossom fainted…**

"Blossom!" The five screamed, and Brick caught the collapsing girl.

Brick gently shook her. "What happened?"

"I—I don't know!" Brick said, holding Blossom to his chest. Buttercup and Bubbles looked about ready to kill, but Butch and Boomer calmed them down.

Brick stroked the girls face.

Her eyes fluttered, but remained closed, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Brick's eyebrow's knit together.

"What the hell?" Everyone caught on and glanced at her.

"What did you do?" Buttercup growled, glaring at Brick.

"Nothing! Damn it! I did nothing!" Brick snarled, baring his teeth at the green powerpuff.

"You're dead!" She shrieked and lunged at him, only to have her plan fouled by Butch.

"Stop! Fighting's not going to help Blossom!" Bubbles yelled, glaring at both of them.

Suddenly multiple slashes appeared on her body out of nowhere. Screams echoed around the empty warehouse as she thrashed around. Then, as fast as it began, it stopped. And the wounds healed.

"What the fuck was that?" Brick said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't know man."

This time, Blossom opened her eyes. Brick sighed with relief, till he looked into her eyes. Pink. No, literally, pink. The whites of her eyes were pink, and the pupil was no longer black, but hot pink.

She smirked, showing pointed canines. "Finally. I'm free. And Brick, you're too good for your own good." 'Blossom' muttered an incantation and the room lit up in a glowing red light.

**Oh, I'm horrible. After a month, I give you a cliffe. Jeez, don't kill me. Sorry. But hey, this chapter flowed really well, better then what I was originally planning on. Do you people still even like this story? Did you forget about me? Do you want me to keep writing? Tell me! Oh, and the more reviews, the better. *Wink* might motivate me. **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- I'm truly sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
